We're on Top of the World
by KittyGems
Summary: After Norrisville High is destroyed, the teenagers are located to nearby city named "San Fransokyo." After seeing Big Hero 6 one night, Randy decides it's time to figure out who exactly they are. And little does he know, he's closer to them than he thinks... And to make it worse, the Stank somehow followed them to the city... (Randy and Hiro are cousins, slightly AUish)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Here's a story I thought up! **

**This will be part of my "Golden Age", I guess.**

**AN below!**

**I don't own RC9GN or BH6. They both belong to Disney in a way.**

**Also there might be swearing in this story! Just a warning, kiddies!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

"Everyone out!"

_BOOM!_

It's been a whole day since the incident. People making plans to have their kids go to the nearby city of San Fransokyo, Mcfist workers already trying to rebuild the-now destroyed high school district of Norrisville High.

And one particular household already knows where their only son is going...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, you're telling me I have a cousin in San Fransokyo!?" A certain purple spiky haired 14 year old asked, incredulous.

"Yes, for the last time Randy, yes!" An older woman groaned at her son, running her fingers through her long curly purple hair. She blinked her sapphire blue eyes, sighing, "His name is Hiro, and he is your cousin on your father's side." The woman, who we shall call Naomi, replied.

"What is he even like, mom?" The boy, who we all know is Randy, asked. Naomi smiled softly, but a little bit of a mischievous look in her eyes was present, as she replied,

"He's 14, exactly your age. Black spiky hair, brown eyes, has this cute little gap in between his teeth," Naomi rolled her eyes as Randy yawned in boredom, "and is going to the Institute of Technology. A highly respected _college_ that makes scientific discoveries practically everyday." Naomi smirked as Randy's eyes got huge.

"No _honkin'_ way! How is that even possible!?" Randy asked, shocked.

"Well, he's a child genius, exceeding all levels of intelligence. In fact, he rebuilt his older brother's, your deceased cousin's, robot, Baymax, after it was destroyed by some sort of means." Naomi said, and Randy's jaw dropped.

"This trip is now going to be the _cheese!_" Naomi laughed at her son's antics as she walked back into the kitchen so she could cook the last meal that they were having together for a while. "Oh, also, you're going to have to be fitted."

"For what?"

"A uniform."

"Oh that's wonk!"

* * *

**Alright, guys, pretend that this takes place in 2032, a few months after BH6 and in between season 1 and 2 of RC9GN. Reason is for the latter is because I have got some catching up to do for RC9GN season 2. I stupidly decided to wait until the season 2 episodes came out on watchcartoononline, and after a bit of not showing up on the website, I decided that _today_ I would try to catch up on a different website. And dang am I excited after watching the second episode! I mean, jeez, who would think Debbie Kang would try to figure out who the ninja is, right!? (LOL spoilers. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry XD.)**

**I know RC9GN takes place wayyy before BH6, but just pretend that both universes take place during 2032 to make this fanfic easier to write.**

**New chapter comes out as soon as the cover is done! A special guest is making it...**

**Peace! **


	2. Going to the city

**I don't own RC9GN nor do I own BH6. They both belong to Disney!**

**Thanks for all the nice comments, guys!**

* * *

The next day arrived fairly quickly, and everyone was saying goodbye to their parents.

"You have everything that will keep you goin' for a month, Randy?" Naomi asked, and Randy nodded,

"Yes, mom, for the third time." Randy replied, annoyed. Naomi smiled softly, and hugged her son one more time before he got on the bus. Randy blushed slightly in embarrassment, but hugged his mother back, and she ruffled his hair.

"Make sure you call after you get settled." Naomi said, and Randy nodded, slightly annoyed, and got on the bus.

"Dude, this is going to be the cheese!" Howard cheered, and Randy grinned back in glee.

"I know! I can't believe my cousin is actually a mega genius!" Randy replied as he sat down next to Howard.

"The only thing that will suck during this trip is that we have to wear stupid uniforms." Howard groaned, throwing his arms onto his lap. Randy shrugged,

"I had to wear a uniform before I moved here, remember?" Randy replied, and Howard gave him a face,

"Your preschool made you wear a uniform!?"

"Uh, yeah, I told you this a billion times before, Howard," Randy replied, facepalming, "You even saw me in it once when I moved to Norrisville."

"Oh right, that weird black and white thing that you always wore." Howard remembered, putting a finger to his chin, deep in thought. Randy sighed; He loved his best friend, really, he did, but sometimes he wished that he could be at least a little smarter than he is.

This was going to be a long road trip.

* * *

"Wait, _who's_ staying with us for a month!?" Hiro cried out in shock. Aunt Cass sighed, but smiled,

"Your cousin, Randy Cunningham. His High School was destroyed by a giant robot yesterday, so he'll be staying with us for a month or two until the school is fixed." Aunt Cass explained, and Hiro looked at her astonished.

"Why haven't I heard of him before?" Hiro asked, incredulous.

"Your mother and his father, your uncle, weren't exactly on good terms for a while. I'm not saying they were bad people, but let's just say the fight got a little... dangerous. So, your Uncle Yuuki moved to Norrisville with his family before he died." Aunt Cass explained, running a hand through her hair. Hiro nodded, understanding. Suddenly, the quiet of the room was interrupted by a knock at the door of the cafe downstairs, and suddenly the bell rang, signifying that a customer has entered.

"Hello?! Aunt Cass, Hiro!?" A voice called, and Aunt Cass grinned.

"That's him right now." Aunt Cass said, a bit excited. Hiro nodded, a bit nervous.

And then they walked down the stairs, where Randy was waiting.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Meeting and something else

**Thanks for all the support so far guys! Here's a longer chapter! **

**I don't own BH6 or RC9GN. They both belong to Disney!**

* * *

Hiro and Aunt Cass walked down the stairs, and immediately Randy cocked a brow at Hiro.

_"What the jui__ce! This guy can't be 14. He looks like he's 8! Then again, Howard is 4'9 and he's 14... The curiosity of being 5'6."_ Randy mused, putting a bag he was holding down.

"You must be Randy! Oh, nice to meet you!" Aunt Cass exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug, which was a bit awkward, seeing that she was two-three inches _shorter_ than Randy. Randy grinned sheepishly but hugged back,

"You must be Aunt Cass!" Randy replied, letting go of her as she did so.

"Yep! Oh, this is also your cousin, Hiro!" She said, walking up to Hiro and patting his head. Hiro awkwardly waved at Randy, who waved back in greeting.

"Hey Hiro, I'm Randy, your cousin, obviously." Randy said, scratching the back of his neck. Hiro nodded,

"Obviously."

Hiro felt a bit intimidated despite Randy's obviously good nature, as Randy was 8 inches taller than him and all.

"Well, you two should go upstairs while I get the shop ready to open." Aunt Cass said cheerfully as she walked over to the sign at the window that currently said "Sorry, We're Closed".

"Right. Well, come on, Randy." Hiro said, and Randy grabbed his stuff. They headed up the stairs, and headed into Hiro's room. "You'll be sleeping in... that bed..." Hiro muttered, pointing at Tadashi's old bed. Randy nodded, putting his stuff on the bed. Hiro bit his lip, kinda furious that someone else would be sleeping in Tadashi's bed. But then again, Randy wasn't going to be here for too long.

"Also, if you ever see glowing in my backpack, it's just my phone. I never turn it off." Randy lied. In truth, he was talking about the 800-year-old book, the Nomicon. And we all know it tends to flash when it needs Randy's attention. Hiro looked at Randy, catching that he was lying immediately. He's been lied to enough times during his Bot Fighting era, and plus he's lied plenty of times before, so the lie caught him off guard. But he ignored it for now; He knew too little of his slightly older cousin to make any conclusions.(1)

"Alrighty then." Hiro replied, cocking a brow, playing along. Randy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Also, your uniform is hanging up in the closet." Hiro explained, and Randy nodded, slightly crestfallen that he had to wear a stupid uniform. He thanked the gods that it only would be a month or two, and not for the rest of his high school career.

"Ok, thanks." Suddenly the room got quiet in awkward silence as Randy started to unpack his stuff. The air got thick with silence, the only noise was Randy unpacking and putting stuff in the empty closet. And then, suddenly without warning, a large "Ow!" was let out of the purple-haired teen as he accidently bumped his head against the closet doors as he stepped slightly to the side by accident.

"Whelp, here we go." Hiro said, crossing his arms, smiling. Randy rubbed his head, looking at Hiro in confusion. Suddenly a beeping noise came from a small red capsule in the corner of the room and from it a familiar white robot blew up from it. Randy jumped and fell, letting a small scream of surprise leave his mouth as he hit the wall in the closet.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked in his usual calm voice. Randy screamed again and closed the closet door. Hiro held his stomach as he laughed at his shocked cousin, and Randy groaned as his pain from hitting the wall caught up to him. Baymax calmly opened the door and carried Randy bridal style out of the closet and set him down on Tadashi's old bed.

"Hiro, what the juice is this thing!?" Randy asked, rubbing his throbbing head. Hiro wrote a mental note to ask what "juice" meant, in Randy's apparent terms.

"He's Baymax, he's the robot that Tadashi made before he..." Hiro trailed off. Randy nodded, understanding.

"On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Before, maybe a 3. But it's gone now, so, 0." Randy answered honestly.

"I shall scan you for injuries, now." Baymax said, and before Randy could protest, Baymax had already scanned him, "You sustain no injuries, but you do seem to have a small scar on your shoulder and a healed bruise on the top of your chest." Randy gulped. Hiro looked at Randy, curious.

"I fell down the stairs the other day, and I accidently cut myself on a piece of wood while I was helping out with a project." Randy lied once again. In truth, he got the bruise from the same robot that blew up the school, and the scar was when he fought Bucky for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Hiro once again caught the lie, but didn't question it.

"Oh." Hiro said simply.

"So, this is interesting." Randy said, looking at Baymax. Baymax only tilted his head sideways, looking at the boy. Randy grinned sheepishly, "So, uh, I'm Randy. Hiro's cousin. Nice to meet you, Baymax."

"I've heard about you, Randy." Baymax replied. Randy nodded, still a little freaked out about Baymax.

"Now Randy, you gotta say, 'I am satisfied with my care'." Hiro explained, and Randy nodded,

"I am satisfied with my care, Baymax."

* * *

NEXT DAY, FIRST DAY OF SAN FRANSOKYO HIGH

* * *

"Have a good day, Randy, Hiro!" Aunt Cass called happily as the cousins walked down the sidewalk. Randy grumbled to himself, the uniform feeling so foreign yet so comfortable.

"Having fun in that outfit?" Hiro asked, smirking at Randy. Randy gave Hiro a glare as they reached the tram station. Hiro hopped on with one slick move while Randy just stepped on, looking at Hiro oddly. He clutched his bookbag as suddenly, after a whole week without speaking to him, the Nomicon suddenly flashed.

"Crap." Randy muttered, putting down his bag, almost forgetting that Hiro was there.

"So that's the flash of your phone?" Hiro asked, still playing along from yesterday.

"Y-Yeah, my phone... I'll look it at later." Randy replied as the tram moved forward.

"Why not now?"

"It's usually just my friend Howard asking where I am." Randy quickly lied.

"That flash was pretty big and bright to be such a small phone..."

"Newest model of Mcfist Industries."

"Mcfist Industries!?" Hiro asked, his eyes lighting up. Randy bit his lip, seeing the change of heart in Hiro's eyes. Ah, if only he knew.

"Yeah." Randy spat out with accidental venom, and he rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"Why did you sound angry when you said that?" Hiro asked, slightly curious.

"It's nothing. Just... had a cough!" Randy said, coughing as best as he could. Hiro rose a brow, but ignored it for what seemed like the umpteenth time; He'd tell him later when he got to know him better. After all, they did just meet yesterday.

"Okkkkaaayyyy." Hiro replied, dragging the okay out slightly longer than normal. Randy gulped, but laughed nervously.

"Uhm, anyways, why do you like Mcfist Industries?" Randy asked.

"They make the coolest stuff! Though not as cool as my inventions." Hiro answered, smirking.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Just ask my friends at the 'Nerd School'." Hiro replied, crossing his arms.

"Friends?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't met them yet, obviously. They're all college students, obviously. Wasabi, HoneyLemon, GoGo, and Fred." Hiro explained, and Randy nodded, "You should meet them sometime. In fact, we're having a get-together this afternoon."

"Alright. I'll consider, Hiro." Randy replied. And the Nomicon flashed again, and in a panic, kicked his bag quickly, which made the flashing even brighter, red with anger. He promptly picked up his bag again and held it to his chest, chuckling nervously.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE

* * *

A green gas came out of a grate in the high school, traveling to a person who was crying in the basement. The janitor, who lost his mother to a car accident a month ago, still couldn't let the pain go. He cried in anguish as he looked at the picture of his mother, and suddenly, the green gas went up his nose, and suddenly he screamed in pain as he became a green monster...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN for the end!**

**Now you are asking, how exactly did the stank get to the San Fransokyo high school...**  
**YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! (Maybe~)**  
**Anyways, sorry if the meeting with Baymax seemed just a tad bit rushed. But hey, Randy was going to meet Baymax at some point, and obviously I chose to do it now.**  
**(1) Randy is a few months older than Hiro, and I also believe Randy is taller than he looks, but not too tall.**


	4. Search, Nomicon, Attack

**I'm so, SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in months. I actually had this whole chapter completed, but then I forgot about this fanfic due to real-life issues. But I'm back. Your best bet is to also watch me on Deviantart, as that is where I update first.**

**I don't own RC9GN or BH6. I only own my OCs**

* * *

After the two cousins parted ways, Randy met up with Howard, who was pulling on his uniform, obviously grumpy and annoyed that he had to wear it for school.

"Man, I hate this Cunningham!" Howard whined, crossing his arms as they walked into the school. Randy shrugged, used to it already. Howard rolled his eyes, going to their new lockers. They were only 10 lockers away from each other, so meeting up before class started wasn't going to be too hard. That is, until they discovered what their schedule was.

"Oh that's wonk!" They both said, comparing schedules. Back in NH, they both had the same schedule, well, almost, seeing as Randy has a study hall 8th and Howard had Math lab. But this time, only lunch was when they were together! At that moment too, the bell rang, making the two boys sigh.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch." Randy said, and Howard nodded, crossing his arms again, looking at the ground. They both parted ways, equally upset and ticked off.

* * *

At SFIT

* * *

Hiro entered his lab, putting down Baymax's red case. He set it down and clicked a button he added on the top, and Baymax blew up, blinking.

"Good morning, Baymax." Hiro greeted, sitting down at the office chair and typing in his password. Hiro was always the first one in the lab; He liked to get some things done before anybody else got there.

"Good morning, Hiro." Baymax said in his robotic voice, walking over to Hiro. He watched as Hiro started to do some research on the Norrisville High attack, curious as to what exactly happened.

"Wait, what?' Hiro gasped, surprised as he saw an image in the Google search. He clicked on it, seeing a semi-blurry figure in the picture. He wore a black and red jumpsuit with a red scarf and red/black mask. He went back to the search, clicking on the first article he saw.

"_Norrisville High robot attack. High School closes for two months for repairs."_

He skimmed it quickly, and then saw the same picture, only it was clearer. He looked like a ninja, in his opinion. And then looking at the article some more, he discovered that Norrisville had a ninja, named, well, "The Ninja".

_"Wow. Really original."_ Hiro mused sarcastically, going back to google and googling "Norrisville Ninja". A ton of searches came up, and after skimming them as well, he found out that the Ninja had been around for 800+ years, protecting Norrisville from the various attacks from student-turned-monsters, and in recent years, robots. Suddenly an alarm blared in the lab, and Hiro jumped in surprise, while Baymax only blinked, clearly not fazed.

"Someone's attacking the city?" Hiro asked in wonder, turning on a TV he installed.

**"Today has been really peaceful but now a monster attacks the San Fransokyo High School, seemingly trying to find something. Kids and adults alike are trying to run away, but the monster seems to have some- Oh my!" **

The reporter lady was suddenly knocked out by a green fist, and the camera man screamed in a very girly high pitched voice as the screen went static. Hiro widened his eyes in surprise, biting his lip, worry and shock filling him. As he processed this information, he suddenly realized something very important, and jumped out of the seat.

"Randy's first day is today!" Hiro cried out, worried for his cousin, "Come on Baymax! We gotta suit up! Randy could be in serious trouble!"

"I am sending an alert to all friends now." Baymax said simply, the icon faces of his friends popping up on his stomach. After a few seemingly slow seconds, a message popped up that they all got alerts and they suited up.

* * *

10 minutes before the attack!

* * *

Randy sat alone at the desk as he watched more and more people flood into the room, some from his own high school while others were regulars. He sighed, looking out the window. Suddenly he heard the seat beside him scratch on the floor and a person sitting down into the seat, pulling itself into the desk. He turned around and almost immediately felt his face turn a dark shade of red. His longtime crush, Theresa Fowler, was sitting next to him, and didn't seem annoyed or ticked off that she had to sit beside him. In fact, she looked sort-of happy, grinning and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, a slight blush present on her face.

"Oh, hey Theresa." Randy greeted, trying to stay calm. Theresa turned her head at him, smiling.

"H-Hey Randy!" Theresa greeted back, stuttering, making Randy raise a brow. Theresa was obviously wearing the girls version of the uniform, a mini skirt instead of pants, and maryjanes instead of her usual sneakers.

"Alright class, today is Norrisville High's first day here. They'll be staying here for a month or two while their high school is being built." The Science teacher, Mr. Fujii said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Everybody whispered in surprise, a murmur raising from the crowd. "Now, everybody, today we're learning about..." And then all Randy heard was blah, blah, blah in all of his boredom. It hadn't been a week and he already missed being able to turn into the ninja. He widened his eyes as he realized that the nomicon was still flashing in his backpack, his backpack shaking slightly as the Nomicon was red hot angry, being ignored for so long. Thankfully he was in the way back and Theresa was too involved into the class, so he slowly pulled the nomicon out and opened it, making sure that his old math textbook cover was on the back. He gasped silently as his pupils dilated.

* * *

Randy fell quickly out of the "sky" of the Nomicon, whamming into a cherry blossom tree. Randy groaned and rubbed his head, getting up. He grinned nervously as a samurai came up and smacked him twice as punishment. He groaned twice, crying out in pain.

"Nomicon! That was so unnecessary!" Randy cried, rubbing his now-sore cheeks. The tree's bark rolled off, revealing the usual nomicon text with the riddle.

_"Even the closest people in your life can be your great allies." _

"Alrighty then." Randy said, tapping his chin. Suddenly, a bunch of text appeared, but weren't readable as it was all in Japanese. But it seemed to be swearing or worried or something, as there were a lot of exclamation points and arrows pointing up. "Nomi, what's wrong?" Suddenly a huge Japanese fan appeared out of nowhere and smacked him out of the book, Randy screaming yet concerned as he flew out.

* * *

"Randy! Wake up! We gotta get out of here!" Theresa was shouting in his ear. Randy groaned and rubbed his eyes, blushing in embarrassment as he realized that he was drooling. Muttering a quick sorry to Nomicon, he closed it and looked at Theresa.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, and realized that everyone was under their desks, terrified as there were earth-shaking thumps just outside the classroom. He heard a huge roar and his eyes widened, gasping,

_"No way! Sorcerer can't use his stank at such a long range from here! He can't even stank anybody for a long time!" _Randy cried mentally, shocked. He stood up, running out of the classroom.

"Randy!" Theresa gasped, shocked.

"Mr. Cunningham! Come back here now!" Mr. Fujii yelled at his new student, but stayed under the desk, as even he was too terrified to run after him. Randy saw the huge stanked adult, watching as he punched open lockers and punching anybody that was in his way.

"I'll get revenge for you, mother!" The monster shouted, his deep voice filled with anger and despair. Randy bit his lip and went into the nearby boy's bathroom, and after looking through it thoroughly, he pulled out his mask and quickly pulled it on.

"It's Ninja O'clock!"

* * *

**There you have it. I'll try updating again soon, but I also need to type up new chapters for my other stories. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace!**


	5. Quick Update!

**Hey there everyone, it's almost been a year. I apologize for that. **

**I am currently a junior in highschool, and because of that I've been busy with school work, and private life. Plus, I have left a couple of fandoms, and rejoined others, and joined others in general.**

**I have decided to make a list of fanfics I have discontinued. Sorry, but I can't keep on updating 7 fanfics. So...**

**Sound of Science, and Other World have been permanently deleted.**

**Other World might get a reboot one day, I'm not sure. Maybe during my senior year as I ****_know_**** I will have lots of free time then. But to be completely honest I didn't like the direction that I was taking with SOS.**

**All of my other fanfics will be on hold until I can type up new chapters. I want to at least write two brand new chapters for all of them. I have, however, started a Harry Potter fanfiction. It's on this page, if you are interested.**

**My current fandoms are as follows:**

**Eddsworld, Gorillaz, Asagao Academy, Harry Potter, and I'm gonna make my way back into Big Hero 6 and RC9GN. The promise of a new show for BH6 has got me excited, but I gotta rewatch the movie again sometime. **

**For now, you can also find me on my more active accounts, which are:**

**Wattpad, AO3, Tumblr, Deviantart- KittyGems**

**Twitter- Gemgirls4ever**

**Thank you guys so much for being as patient as you can, and I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I do have my own life after all, as sad as that is. Sometimes I don't have time to write as much as I like to.**

**Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this. **

**Peace!**

**-KittyGems**


End file.
